die_neue_weltfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sonderregeln: Gifte
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Poisons A character who knows how to make life-saving remedies also knows the secret of making terrible life-threatening poisons. Those with the Hedge Magic edge can decide to search for poisons, instead of remedies. The modifiers are the same, but use the poison list instead of the remedy list. A herbalist may find an herb that can be used as both a poison or a remedy, but suffers a -2 penalty to find and craft the herb. He must select which application he wishes to use the herb when crafting the brew: poison or remedy. Poisons, just like remedies, last only a week before they decay into uselessness. Each application of the poison counts as one dose, but can be concentrated to give stronger potency. For every -1 to the Vigor check to resist the poison, the Hedge Wizard consumes one extra dose and receives -1 to brewing the poison. The maximum number of doses that can be added to a brew is half the Hedge Wizard’s Knowledge (alchemy) die. Every poison has an equal and opposite remedy. The opposite remedy may be used as an antidote, which cancels the effects of the remedy/poison. The first dose ignores the effects of the brew and only acts as an antidote. A second dose of the brew will allow the effects to original effects to take effect. An antidote does not remove long-term effects gained the poison, such as fatigue or wounds, but does cancel out any future effects. If a poison or remedy has multiple uses, such as Healing (Specific), the exact opposite poison/remedy must be used to counter the effects. While finding the herb for poisons does not cost glory, using the poison against people does. For every victim from the application of poison used, the character loses 1d6 points of glory. Heroes should not use poisons, but villains have no such qualms. When making poisons, the Hedge Wizard has the choice to make the item in a weapon or ingested form. Making a poison for a weapon incurs a -2 penalty. Any piercing or slashing weapon can be applied with poison as an action and only lasts until the next successful hit. Victims shaken or wounded by poison must make a Vigor check or suffer the ill effects of the poison. Ingested poisons go into effect 1 hour after consumption and requires a Vigor roll. For the purposes of these rules, the Soporific is a poison with the remedy considered to be Stimulate I. Calming and Berserk counteract each other is if they were opposing. Purpose Anemia poison (0). Victims of anemia poison receive the Anemic hindrance for 24 hours. Antidote: Anti-Anemia Inflammatory poison (0). Victims of inflammatory poison may only make a check to remove Bumps and Bruises every 48 hours instead of every 24 hours. Antidote: Anti-inflammatory. Bacterial poison (+1). Victims of Bacterial poison receive -1 Vigor rolls to resist diseases for the next 24 hours. Antidote: Antibacterial. Histamine poison (0 or -2). Victims of histamine poison gain Allergy (Minor) for one hour to a common allergy of the Hedge Wizard’s choice. With a -2, the victim is inflicted with Allergy (Major) instead. Antidote: Antihistamine. Food poison (0). Victims of food poison receive terrible bouts of vomiting and fatigue. While inflicted with food poison, the character cannot eat for 24 hours. Antidote: Food Substitute Aggravate (Specific) (+1). Victims of aggravate grant a -1 penalty to healing a specific sort of wounds. One dose lasts for four days. Antidote: Healing (Specific). Aggravate (Degenerate) (-4). Victims of the poison make a Healing roll every week instead of every 4 days. Antidote: Healing (Regenerative). Dehydrating (+1). Victims of dehydrating poison require double the amount of water every day. Additional doses double the amount of water required. Antidote: Hydrating. Painful poison (-1). Victims of painful poison increase wound penalties by 1 for the next hour. If he has no wound penalties, painful poison does nothing. Antidote: Numbing Anti-purgative (-3). Victims of anti-purgative poisons gives the character a point of Fatigue. Antidote: Purgative Destructive (-2). Victims of destructive poison amplify the feelings of Fatigue and exhaustion, increasing Fatigue penalties by 1. Antidote: Restorative Depressant II (-1). Victims of this depressant have -1 Spirit to recover from being Shaken for one hour. Antidote: Stimulant II Depressant III (-2). Victims of this depressant have -1 to all Agility, Strength and Vigor rolls for one hour. Antidote: Stimulant III Chilling (-2). For the next six hours, the patient has a -1 to Vigor rolls to resist the effects of cold weather. Antidote: Warming Expansion Poisons Probiotic (0). The next Vigor roll from a disease already infected gives a -2 to Vigor. Antidote: Antibiotic Craving (+1). The victim of Craving gain the Major Habit hindrance to this drug. Antidote: Anti-Craving Cloudy Vision (-1). The victim gains the Bad Eyes hindrance for one hour. Antidote: Clear Vision Coward (0). The victim suffers a -2 to all Fear based checks for the next hour. Antidote: Courage Face Mark (-2). The victim of this suffers -1 Charisma, but gains a bonus of +1 to Intimidation checks. Antidote: Face Mask Scatterbrain (-2). The victim of this poison suffers -1 to all Common Knowledge and knowledge rolls. Antidote: Focusin g Marking (-1). The victim suffers -2 to all Stealth checks against creatures with Infrared vision because he glows like a full moon. Antidote: Masking Drowning (-2). The victim must spend an action every round to gather his breath or must make a Vigor roll and gain a point of Fatigue. As well, if the character is Incapacitated, he receives -2 to the Healing roll. Antidote: Oxygenating Drunkenness (-1). The victim’s drunkenness becomes a thing of legends, doubling the duration of his drunkenness state. Antidote: Sobriety Depressant IV (-1). Depressant IV has no other purposes except to counter the effects of Stimulant IV. This poison lasts one hour. Antidote: Stimulant IV Depressant V (-0). The victim reduces the user’s Overland Pace by 1 for 24 hours. Antidote: Stimulant V Depressant VI (-4). The victim is as is under the effects of the Slow power for 24 hours. Antidote: Stimulant VI New Special Material Poison Weapon Any piercing or slashing weapon or ammunition can be made into a Poison Weapon. A Poisoned Weapon stores up to ten doses of poison stored in a hidden hollow area. Each successful strike expends one poison. Sadly, the Toughness of a Poison Weapon is reduced by 1 because of the space needed for poison reduces structural integrity. Cost: The cost of a Poisoned Weapon is 5 times as much as normal items and are rated Special. Waxed: A weapon may be 10 times the normal cost and have a special wax seal which must be pulled to apply the poison. Pulling the string is a free action and requires a successful Repair test and some wax after battle to reapply the seal.